(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an active control method and system of pedal effort for an accelerator, and more particularly, to an active control method and system of pedal effort for an accelerator capable of actively varying the pedal effort for an accelerator based on locations of a driver seat in an accelerator provided with a pedal effort control module.
(b) Background Art
An organ type accelerator for a vehicle is shown in FIG. 1 as an example of an accelerator for a vehicle wherein an accelerator according to a related art includes a pedal arm housing 1 that is fixed to a vehicle body panel under a driver seat, a pedal arm 2 one end of which is rotatably connected to the pedal arm housing 1, a pedal bracket 3 that is fixed to a floor panel under the driver seat, and a pedal pad 4 one end of which is rotatably hinged to the pedal bracket 3 and the other part of which is ball-jointed to the pedal arm 2. In addition, a spring plate 5 is connected to one end of the pedal arm 2 disposed within the pedal arm housing 1 wherein one end of a spring 6 is supported at the spring plate 5 and the other end thereof is supported at the pedal arm housing 1.
Accordingly, in the accelerator according to a related art as described in the above, the pedal effort is transmitted to the pedal pad 4 to compress the spring 6 when the pedal arm 2 rotates via a hinge shaft 7 with respect to the pedal arm housing 1. However, according to the accelerator of a related art, since the required spring 6 has an elastic coefficient of which is set in advance to meet safety regulations, it may be difficult to control the pedal effort without replacing the spring 6, and thus there is no method of actively controlling the pedal effort for an accelerator based on the locations of a driver seat.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping to understand the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.